


Dream a Little Nightmare

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought the dreams would stop once he got the cuffs off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Nightmare

He thought the dreams would stop once he got the cuffs off.

And they did, for a few weeks. He had more traumatizing things to dream about than gunfire on a train, after all. But eventually, as all things do, his nightmares came full circle. And the dreams would always end the same:

“Not him! Not now!”

They left him sweating and shaken and more than ready to down pills designed to turn off his head for a while…but they were also all he had left.

He knew he was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming, because he was in costume, and he could barely remember how to play Taps, let alone something complicated enough to get them out of the jam he knew was coming. James smiled at him.

“I’m sorry you went through all of this. From what I heard, though, we got off light compared to the people who were sent to the prison planet.” Hartley snorted.

“ _You_  didn’t.”

“Yeah well, I managed to save you, didn’t I?” James’ smile turns pained for an instant, before his expression shifts into something else. “Listen, you need to know. He only lets me out at night to torment you. You were the only one he couldn’t get. Something else has his attention right now, a war or whatever, but you need to promise me.” He grabbed Hart by the shoulders, shaking him. “Do.  _Not_. Make. Any. Deals. You’re the pure one, Hartley. He got me, like he said he would, but I’m  _not_  letting him get you too.”

Understanding dawns on him a second too late, because Deadshot is already there.

"Not him! Not now!”

He wakes sweating and shaking, James’ name on his lips. And he cries, because he knows where James is.

And there’s nothing he can do.


End file.
